Reserved Reversed
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Ternyata para bangsawan menyembunyikan suatu festival kepada butler maupun servantnya! Apa itu? Separah apakah sampai disembunyikan? Kenapa para bangsawan panik setelah mengetahui kalau hari itu adalah festival 'Reserved Reversed? FINAL CHAPT!
1. Chapter 1

**HIYYA!**

***kicked*  
><strong>

Glo is in the house yoo~ gak kemana – mana *dor*. NYAHHAHAHA! XD Well, new story from me. Pendek aja. :33 Betewe ini lagi dirumah kaka sepupu... So... Gaenak kalo make inetnya terus terusan *dor* *curhat* *ditendang*8D

So, hope you like it, pals!

(ada yang namanya pals? O_o *kicked*)

**Oh iya, buat si-ders ataupun readers dan reviewers. Thanks a lot :) your hits to this story means a lot for me. *ditendang***

**WARNING: **Menyebabkan kehamilan mendadak (?) Gak deng, bacanya di tempat yang pencahayaannya cukup ya! Loveya! OOC, TUT TUT GAJES GAJES, SUSAH DICERNA FTW. AND TYPOOOO!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except my OC(s). My stories and my imagination! =) Others belongs to Mochi-San.

Ehm, sebenernya ini selingan buat **Teenage Stories** yang mandek... *ditendang*

So...

**Met mbaca! 8D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reserved Reversed**

_/HECK! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?/_

_/Satu hari yang tak lepas dari intrik - intrik bantingan pintu./  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Eh, hah?"

Alice mengambil secarik kertas didepan mansion Vessalius. Niatnya sih Alice pengen jalan – jalan. Sayangnya…

Dia menemukan kertas yang membawa malapetaka baginya. tapi... sepertinya penting.

"Hmm, let me see."

.

.

.

_**Hi!**_

_** Dengan membaca surat ini, artinya anda telah berpartisipasi dalam Festival ini. Dimohon dengan sangat untuk melakukannya. Atau anda akan mendapatkan sangsi berupa denda. Trims.**_

_** -Management Festival 'Reserved Reversed'-**_

_._

_._

_._

"A—aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya aku tanya Ganggang Laut bodoh itu saja."io

Alicepun membatalkan niatnya untuk jalan – jalan. Ia menghampiri Gil yang sedang berada di dapur. Kaki - kaki pendeknya melangkan menuju malapetaka... bagi dirinya.

** "GANGGANG LAUT BODOH!"**

"KELINCI BODOH! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" Ujar Gil yang memasak sambil merokok.

Dan…

.

.

.

**Voila! Rokok Gil jatuh ke masakannya.**

"LIHAT APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT! KELINCI BODOH!"

"BUKAN AKU! LAGIPULA…" Alice memberikan secarik kertas. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa artinya ini?"

"Huh. Memangnya kau tidak bisa membaca?" Tanya Gil sambil mengambil kertas itu dengan muka kesal.

.

.

.

**"EH, HAH?"**

"Ada apa, Ganggang Laut bodoh?"

"Hari ini Festival **Reserved Reversed! **Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak! Memangnya apa?" Gadis itu terlalu polos... Ufufu.

"Begini." Gil berdehem sebentar**. "Reserved Reversed itu, hari dimana si majikan menjadi menjadi butler, dan butlernya menjadi majikan!"** Jelas Gil.

"Oooh… **EH? JADI AKU AKAN MENJADI PEMBANTU? PEMBANTU OZ?**" Alice terkejut, matanya membulat.

"Betul. Sebaiknya jangan beritahu Oz. Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkannya!" Tukas Gil.

**"Oke! Hanya untuk saat ini, ganggang laut. KITA BEKERJA SAMA!" **

** "OKE!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAAAAK!**

"Aku dengar semuanya." Tukas Oz dengan senyum hiperbolis sehabis membanting pintu.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI JADI PEMBANTUMU!" Rengek Alice.

"Tu—tuan Oz. Jangan dipaksakan." Ujar Gil.

"Gil. Ini perintah. Shall we do it now?" Tanya Oz.

**"GAMAAAAAAUUUUUUU! AKU GAMAU JADI PEMBANTU OZ! HUHUHUHU!" **Tukan Alice sambil menarik – narik lengan Gilbert.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Di Kediaman Nightray…

"Elliot. Ada surat." Ujar Reo sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"Surat? Dari?"

"Manager Festival." Jawab Reo datar.

"Let me see." Elliot mengambil secarik kertas tersebut sambil menyeruput tehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Elliot membanting pintu ruangannya dan berlari kekamar Vanessa.

**"KAK! HANS DIMANA?"** Tanya Elliot tergesa – gesa.

"Kupecat kemarin, ada apa?" Vanessa masih memakai piyamanya dan sedang membaca buku novel kesukaannya.

** "WHAT? KENAPA?"**

**"Listen."** Vanessa menutup novelnya. Berjalan kearah Elliot, dan… memukul jidat adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja, karena hari ini **Reserved Reversed!**" Ujar Vanessa diiringi tawa kecilnya.

"Kau… benar – benar memecatnya?" Tanya Elliot ragu.

"Tidak, silly!" Balas Vanessa. "Besok ia akan bekerja lagi setelah festival ini selesai!" Lanjutnya.

**"Kau licik!**" Tukas Elliot. Sambil berlari meninggalkan Vanessa.

**"Emang!"** Ujar Vanessa sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

**"W –WHOA!"** Elliot terkejut… Mendapati Reo duduk di kursi kesayangannya.

**"Yo! Manservant!" **Sapa Reo –dengan senyum liciknya.

**"WHAT? GASUDI! GASUDI!"**

"Awas didenda biaya loh kalo gak ngejalanin festivalnya." Tukas Reo cepat.

** "S… sialan!"**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kediaman Rainsworth…<strong>

"Milady, ada surat datang~~" Ujar Break ceria.

"Oh, tumben sekali ada surat datang~" Sharon dengan lembut mengambil surat itu.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, senyum Sharon tidak bertahan lama. Kecuali senyum Break yang semakin mengembang.

"Break…" Sharon mulai jengkel.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Tentu saja, Milady. Festival **Reserved Reversed **kan?" Break tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyum itu, Break! Menjengkelkan!" Ujar Sharon.

**"HAHAHAHAH! NONA SHARON JADI MAID! TRALALALA!"** Pekik Emily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PLAKKK!**

"Auw. Milady!" Rengek Break yang memegangi Emily sehabis diharisen.

"Langsung katakan saja, apa maumu?" Tukas Sharon.

Break tersenyum jahil.

"Panggil aku 'My Lord'."

"Yes, My Lord." Ujar Sharon. "Ada lagi?" Tanyanya masih dengan jengkel.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Separated-Nightray Household.<strong>

Tempat dimana si Tuan Masochist berada. Dan si pokerface yang selalu menuruti perintah Tuannya itu. Entah mengapa para keluarga Nightray memisahkan mereka, padahal mereka juga bagian dari Nightray.

"Vincent-sama."

"Ya? Ada apa, Echo?" Balas si Masochist sambil tersenyum ramah. Walaupun memang terlihat seperti mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. Atau memang itu tujuannya? Mana kutahu.

"Ada surat untukmu, Vincent-sama." Balas si pokerface. Rambut birunya terurai bebas, tidak ada seulas senyum dari mukanya, hanya sebuah tatapan lurus dari matanya yang sayu.

"Oh, terima kasih, Echo."

Dan hanya dibalas dengan pandangan lurus.

.

.

.

**"HAH?"**

"Ada apa, Vincent-sama?" Tanya Echo.

"A-a... Ti-tidak, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu, Echo." Ujar tuannya itu sambil senyum gelagapan.

"Baik, Vincent-sama." Walaupun pertanyaan bergerumul di hatinya, ia memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAK!**

**"TIDAK BISA!" **

Pekik seorang laki - laki yang menggebrak pintu Separated-Nightray household. Tanya kenapa banting pintu terus? Karena memang begitulah ceritanya... *ditendang*

.

.

.

Dua pasang mata tersebut menatap asal suara tersebut. Mata biru yang sayu itu menatap bingung, sedangkan mata emas-merah itu memberi picingan mata 'akan-kubunuh-kau'.

"**HARI INI FESTIVAL RESERVED REVERSED KAN?" **Sentak laki - laki itu setelah menggebrak pintu Separated-Nightray household.

Semua diam.

**"AKU-SEDANG-DIPERDAYAI OLEH REO! SEBAIKNYA KAU LAKUKAN YANG SAMA KARENA AKU AKAN MENGAWASIMU!" **Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Masochist tersebut.

"Ufufufu, apa maksudmu, adikku tersayang?" Jawab Vincent sambil memberi tatapan sinis.

"**Sebaiknya kau jangan kabur dari tuanmu yang baru, Elliot.** Fufufu, daripada kau mengurusi kakakmu itu, lebih baik kau mengurus dirimu sendiri kan?" Sahut suara yang lebih ringan.

**"KAU! KENAPA BISA DISINI?"**Elliot kaget mendapati Reo dibelakangnya.

"Let's go." Ujar Reo sambil menyeret Elliot menjauh dari Seperated-Nightray Household.

.

.

"Vincent-sama..." Pemilik mata sayu biru membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, **Echo**?" Si Masochist menahan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Echo... Ingin..." Mata sayunya... menunjukkan sesuatu.

...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sedangkan di Kantor Pandora.<strong>

"Tuan Barma, bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Silahkan, Liam."

.

.

.

_Krieeeeeeet_

Seseorang berseragam Pandora membawa secarik kertas dengan secercah harapan yang ditandai dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada apa mukamu begitu, Liam? Mukamu seperti pedopil yang mencari mangsa." Sindir Rufus Barma.

**"BU-BUKAN!" **Sergah Liam.

"Huh. Lalu apa kertas itu, Liam?"

"Ini." Muka Liam yang semula senyum, terlihat langsung masam setelah mendapat cercaan dari tuannya.

.

.

.

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

"Ekhem." Liam berdehem.

** "TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN TERJADI LAGI! DAN JANGAN HARAP, LIAM!"** Sentak si rambut merah.

.

.

.

**"RUFUS BARMA!"**

Suara itu...

Cheryl.

**"O...OMA!"**

**"HUSH!**" Si Oma aka Cheryl memukul Rufus Barma dengan Harisennya.

**"AUW! SAKIT, NENEK TUA!" **

.

.

.

**PLAAAAAAK!**

Harisen tersebut mendarat dipipi Rufus Barma.

**"LAKUKAN SEKARANG JUGA, RUFUS BARMA!"**

Seketika suasana disana mencekam.

Liam tak tersenyum lagi. Terbawa arus suasana yang mencekam.

Barma hanya cengo tak karuan.

Dan Cheryl masih memandang wajah mereka berdua dengan senyum dan nyaris mensummon Chainnya.

Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tetap simak di... sini. 8D

.

.

.

**TE BE CEH!**

* * *

><p><strong>HAIIIIIIIIII!<strong>

**BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN GLO!**

Glo lagi dirumah kakak sepupu so I can't use this inet freely. Jadi mungkin bakal nyendat nyendat ceritanya.

eniwei in de basweiiii. Glo masih mandek tentang Teenage Stories jadi... tetap tunggu ya! xDDD *siapa juga yang nunggu* *ditendang*

Yoo! So, makasih banget yang udah baca! apalagi yang udah ripiu!

Chap selanjutnya akan segera hadir! 8D nyahahaha~

Okay, ditunggu yap ini ceritanya... *ditendang*

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh!**

**Glo is in de haus yooo!**

Nang ning nang ning nang ning eu~ *eh?*

Ehm. Eh-niwei, this is chapter 2 of Reserved Reversed, jangan salahin Glo kalo suka salah ketik judulnya soalnya emang recettttt T^T

**Kay, ini balesan bagi yang ripiuh~:**

**Rin . Aichii: Yo! **Oz juga jadi pelayan XD dan tentunya mereka ga terbiasa jadi pelayan XDD *ditendang* Soooooo this is chapter two! hope you like it XD And thanks for the review~~!

**kiraramika: Hai! XD **R-ribet ya? *pundung* tenang, ada penjelasannya kok disini! Ini chapter duanya, and I hope you like this chap! Thanks for the review :3

**wie179: Yosh! **Sepertinya seneng banget pada jadi babu XDD *ditendang* Well, this is chapter 2! So hope you like it dan ditunggu apdet cerita **The Messages** ya! XD btw thanks for the review!

**Taviabeta-Primavera: Haii~ **Tidak apah - apaah X) maafkan untuk typo itu... *dodolluGlo* hayo ini chapt 2nya, monggo dibaca! Thanks for the review and hope you like it! XD

**salmahimahi: Hi! **Waaaah koreksinya banyak T^T *pundung* makasih! Sarannya dipake semuah loh XD Glo coba untuk menghindari kesalahan ngetik lagi. yang 'io' itu... TYPO XDDD *dodol* yang lainnya juga... makasih atas sarannya loh! luv ya! XD eh-niwei, monggo dibaca chapter dua ini. Thanks for the review! XD

**alicelalala: Yo! **Waah, benarkah? *nangisbahagia* Well I'm glad u like it. Ini chapter duanya, silahkan dibaca XD and thanks for the review! Hope you like this chap!

**Maaf bila ada kesalahan kata ;_;  
><strong>

**Thanks yang udah baca! Hope you like da chapter tu! X)**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: **Ampe mulut berbusa, Pandora Hearts itu punya Mochi-san. Entah seberapa banyak saya memohon... tak akan berpindah tangan kepada saya (?)

**WARNING!: UDAH DI WARNING! **TYPO, ABAL, OOC, GAJEH, **UWOOOOOGHHH! TIDAAAAK! **(?) umm, Gaje, OOC banget, cursing words. T^T sowwy~

**and...  
><strong>

**Met mbaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reserved Reversed**

_/Nasib mereka ditukar… walaupun hanya untuk satu hari/_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em> Siang itu… <em>Hiruk pikuk di kediaman keluar Vessalius terdengar sampai taman, apalagi suara perempuan yang teriakannya melengking, memekakkan telinga. Membuat orang – orang yang melewati kediaman Vessalius mencorat – coret otaknya dengan berbagai asumsi.

Beberapa menyangka suami istri yang bertengkar.

Beberapa berasumsi anak – anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya.

.

.

.

**"KYAAAAAAAAH! GAMAU! GAMAU!" **Suara perempuan yang melengking kembali terdengar…

Yah, walaupun ada beberapa yang berpikiran jorok.

Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Mari kita intip.

…

* * *

><p><strong>"SUDAH KUBILANG! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI PEMBANTU! AKU TIDAK SUDI!"<strong> Gadis itu mengamuk kepada pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, serta rambut yang mirip ganggang laut berwarna menjadi ciri khas pria itu.

**"KAU BERISIK SEKALI!" **bentak pria berambut hitam.

"Gil, Alice, sudahlah." Seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan rambut pirangnya menengahi mereka berdua.

_"SHUT UP!" _bentak keduanya. Pandangan mereka berdua tak lepas satu sama lain dengan penuh rasa benci.

"Ehm, daripada kalian bertengkar..." Oz berdehem, "lebih baik kita lakukan sesuatu." lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Oz mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen tinta.

"Begini." Oz menerangkan. "Kita buat bagan, bagaimana?"

"Hah? Bagan? Bisa dimakan gak?" tanya Alice polos.

"Bisa, kalo kamu suka makan kertas sama tinta." sahut Gil jengkel.

** "IIIIHHH AKU GAK NANYA SAMA KAMU!"** Alice rewel.

"E -euh. Jadi, jika aku adalah servant Gil, Alice akan menjadi servantku." ujar Oz, ia menggambar Gil, dirinya, dan Alice. Walaupun gambarnya lebih mirip **cacing kremi.**

"Aku sudah mengerti bagian itu!" tukas Alice cepat.

"Nah, karena Alice adalah servantku. Maka otomatis, kau juga harus nurut kepada majikanku, yaitu Gil." tukas Oz.

.

.

.

**"UAPAAAAAAAH!"**Alice ngamuk.

** "YESSS!"** Gil senang bukan main.

"Hei, Alice." Oz menghampiri Alice, dan membisikkan kata - kata kepada Alice.

.

.

.

**"..."**

"Hei, apaan?" Gil sudah mulai sedikit curiga.

"Tidak apa - apa. Hehehhee." Oz cengengesan.

"HUH!" Alice mendengus kesal. Dan...

**BLAAAAM!**

"A-apa - apaan sih?" Gil tak mengerti mengapa Alice membanting pintu.

"Tidak usah dihiraukan, Gil."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Oh iya." pekik Oz, "nanti aku yang masak, ya?" pintanya.

** "JANGAN! NANTI MINYAKNYA BERCIPRATAN DAN NANTI KUL-" **

"Aku bisa masak sendiri, kok!" Oz memotong perkataan Gil.

"O -oke. Terserah kau saja." Gil pasrah.

"Dan satu hal lagi! Tolong tutup matamu, ya?" pinta Oz.

"Oke." Gil tidak curiga sama sekali dengan Oz yang sebenarnya adalah dalang dari OVJ (?) eh, dari rencana yang ia beritahu kepada Alice.

.

.

.

**"Sudah? Eh, apaan nih keras - keras?" **

"Hihi."

"Ufufufu Gil bodoh!"

"Hihihi, biarkan saja!"

** "Eh apaan sih? Alice ya?"** Pekik Gil yang membuka matanya, dan...

.

.

.

**"HEI APA - APAAN INIIII? KENAPA AKU DIIKAT?"**

**"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! BAKA! BAKA!"**

Oz dan Alice ngakak guling - guling melihat Gil diikat di bangku dan misuh - misuh sendiri.

"Oke! Aku mulai masak ya! Alice! Laksanakan tugasmu!"

_ "Roger!"_ Alice hormat lalu lari keluar dari ruangan itu lagi.

**"HEI! LEPASKAN!"** Gilbert misuh - misuh.

"Aku tak mendengar apa katamu~~" ujar Oz nyolot sambil mempersiapkan alat masak.

"Memangnya kau ingin masak apa, Oz?"

"Engg, tak tahu." sahut Oz pendek.

"Ooh, baiklah. **TAPI LEPASKAN DULU IKATAN INI SEBELUM KAU MEMASAK!**" Gil gedek.

** "Otidakbisa."** balas Oz cuek sambil mempersiapkan alat – alat masaknya.

Krrt…

Krrt…

Otak Gil sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

**Tapi ia tersenyum melihat kenakalan tuannya itu.**

.

.

.

"Ku—kupikir… ka—karena hari ini fe—festival **Reserved Reversed.** A—aku… harus me—menyuruh…" ujar Gil kalap, takut jika kata – katanya menggambarkan ketidaksopanan kepada tuan mudanya sehari – hari.

Festival ini memang membuat servant pemalu seperti Gil sangat canggung.

"Aku mengerti, jadi, apa yang harus dibuat untuk makan nanti, Gil?" tanya Oz.

"Uhm… bagaimana kalo yang gampang saja, Oz?"

"Hn?"

"Gi—gimana… ka—kalo… Mi kuah?" usul Gil.

"Terdengar mudah." ujar Oz.

"Ta—tapi… aku punya satu pertanyaan…"

"Apa itu, Gil?" Oz menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

**"MENGAPA AKU DIIKAT SEPERTI INI?" **

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak kabur saat mencicipi masakanku!" beber Oz sambl terkekeh pelan.

"…" Gil hanya mendengus dengan gemas.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku kembali bawa barang yang kau minta, Oz." sahut Alice yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Oz riang sambil memasukan 'barang tersebut' ke dalam panci masakannya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Gil yang duduknya agak jauh dari kompor tempat Oz memasak.

"Nanti kau akan cicip sendiri." terang Oz.

Sedangkan muka Alice merah sampai ingin meledak, matanya menyipit, mulutnya menggembung dan sebisa mungkin menutupi mulut dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

** "SELESAI!"** Oz dan Alice girang.

"Bo—boleh kucicipi?" tanya Gil yang entah sudah berapa lama masih diikat di kursi tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati, Girubato-sama." ujar Alice sambil membungkuk sambil memberikan mangkuk mie tersebut.

"Wah, kau mendadak baik hari ini, Arisu." sindir Gil.

Alice mengangkat alisnya. Mencoba menetralisir suasana.

.

.

.

"O—Oz, apakah rambutmu masuk ke panci?" tanya Gil setelah mencicipi mie yang disuguhkan.

**"Tiiii—dak~"** ujar Oz usil

"Alice… apakah ini rambutmu?"

**"Bukan~"** balas Alice.

.

.

.

"**Bu…bulu kucing…?"** keringat dingin mulai mengucur.

"Bukan juga, Gilbert-sama." sahut Oz dan Alice kompak, saling tatap, dan nyengir ala bajing.

**Gil mencoba mie itu untuk kedua kalinya.**

"Kenapa agak asam, ya? Apa ini… akar tanaman lemon?" tanya Gil lagi.

Oz dan Alice menggembungkan pipinya lagi, dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

Mereka berdua saling menepuk bahu satu sama lain, mereka menunduk, dan…

.

.

.

"**V!"**

Oz dan Alice membuat jari mereka berbentuk angka 2.

Gil mengangkat salah satu alisnya seolah bertanya_ 'what-the-heck-is-v?'_

"**SPECIAL ATTACK! BUMBU DAPUR SARI KETEK ALAMI!" **

Alie dan Oz mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju angin sambil melompat.

.

.

.

**"BU—BULU—BU… BU…"**

** "IYA! KAMI GUNAKAN BULU KETEK PAMAN OSCAR AGAR KEASAMANNYA TETAP TERASA ALAMI!" **jelas Oz.

.

.

.

**BRUKKKK!**

"Gil… Gil-chan?" tanya Oz sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badan Gil yang lemas.

**"**Di—dia shock sepertinya, Oz.** TAK APALAH HAHAHAHAA RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU! GANGGANG LAUT!**" pekik Alice.

"A—ano… ano… Bu.. bu… bu… lu… bu—bulu… a…ano… **BA—BAKA USAGI!**" bentak Gil.

**"HUH? MASIH HIDUP RUPANYA?"** bentak Alice,

**"TENTU, BAKA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI KARENA NELEN BULU KETEK!" **

"Perintah lain siap kami patuhi, Gilbert-sama." ujar Oz dengan muka sok polos seolah tidak tahu apa yang tadi terjadi.

** Pelajaran pertama yang bisa diambil oleh Gil: menyuruh mereka berdua sama saja bunuh diri.**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

"Ba—bagaimana kalau tugas yang lebih gampang?" usul Gil lagi.

"Baiklah." sahut keduanya mengangguk dan tersenyum usil.

"**HHHH!** Lakukanlah dengan normal! Tanpa bulu ketek lagi!" Gil gemas.

"Baik, Gilbert-sama."

"Alice, kau mengepel. Dan Oz, euh… kau membersihkan lukisan." perintah Gil.

"BAIK!"

Mereka berdua bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

…

"**SETIDAKNYA KALIAN LEPASKAN DULU IKATAN INI!"**

…

* * *

><p><em><strong> Sementara itu, si psycho dan pokerface…<strong>_

"Echo… ingin…"

"Kau berani **menyuruh tuanmu**, Echo?" tanya Vince.

"Tidak, Vince-sama."

"Bagus."

"Tapi, Vince-sama…" gadis pokerface itu menatap tuannya. "Hari ini festival Reserved Reversed." lanjutnya.

Echo menatap Vince dengan pandangan sayu.

Vince menatap Echo dengan pandangan lurus.

"Hhh, baiklah, nona Ec—"

"Echo." potong Echo.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Vince.

"Ke toko pakaian, lalu ke Mansion Vessalius. Echo perlu bertemu dengan Gilbert-san." terang Echo dengan ekspresi datar

"Gil? Hm… baiklah." Vince menuju pintu dan berjalan ke toko pakaian bersama Echo.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana yang ini, nona?"

"Tidak."

"Yang ini? Keluaran desain terbaru."

"Tidak."

"Yang ini? Terlihat sangat fresh, nona."

"**Tidak."**

"Lalu kau ingin yang seperti apa, nona?" Si pemilik toko mulai kesal.

.

Mata Echo menyapu satu toko itu dengan tatapan sayu.

Echo sekilas melirik jas milik Vince.

**"Hitam…"** desis Echo.

"Umm, kami memiliki keluaran terbaru dengan nama Black Rose. Satu set dengan pita rambut dan sepatu wedges model gladiator." terang si pemilik toko.

Tak lama, si pemilik toko kembali dengan gaun berlengan panjang, tetapi dengan rok pendek beberapa centi diatas lutut. Dengan pita rambut berwarna hitam dan sepatu wedges model gladiator. Di bagian pundaknya sedikit menggembung seperti model balon.

"Silahkan dicoba, nona."

.

.

.

**"E—Echo."**

"Ya, Vince-sama?" tanya Echo yang telah membeli baju 'Black Rose'.

Yang Echo tidak tahu adalah… Vince melirik kearah pahanya yang nganggur.

"Apa pahamu tidak terlalu… _terekspos_?" tanya Vince.

"Tidak. Echo bebas bergerak dengan ini."

Vince hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan menuju kearah Mansion Vessalius.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

**"Aneh."**

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada yang membuka." ujar Echo pelan sambil meninggalkan pintu Mansion Vessalius.

.

.

.

"Lewat sini?"

"Ya." balas Echo datar.

Perlahan Echo mencongkel jendela kamar Oz agar sedikit terbuka. Jendela tanpa kerangka itu dengan mudah dimasuki kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

** "Echo? Vince?"**

"Gil?" tanya Vince heran. "Kenapa kau diikat seperti itu?"

"Umm, tidak. Kerjaan dua anak itu, ada apa ya datang kemari?"

"Echo ingin berbicara denganmu." ujar Vince.

"Ec—**ASTAGA KEMANA SERAGAM LAMAMU?**" pekik Gil spontan, sedangkan Vince hanya geleng – geleng.

"Datang." ujar Echo, kebiasaan menggantungkan kalimatnya kembali terlihat.

"Datang?" tanya Gil yang keringatnya mengucur.

"Kembang api, nanti malam."

.

.

.

"I—itu saja?" tanya Gil.

"Ya." jawab Echo datar.

"Ba—baiklah."

"**GYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"_**WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"**_

"**INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"**

"**ASTAGA! KITA BAWA KE GIL SAJA!"**

.

.

.

Terdengar teriakan dua orang yang menggelegar, sepertinya mereka sangat panik.

"Pasti ia membuat keributan lagi." tutur Gil cemas. "Vince, bisakah kau membuka ikatan tali ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu." jawab Vince singkat sambil mencoba membuka tali yang diikat ke Gil.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

** "GIL!"**

** "GANGGANG LAUT! HUAAAAA! KI—KITA…"**

"E—Echo… pakaianmu…" Oz terbata – bata.

"…"

** "GANGGANG LAUTTT! APA YANG DAPAT KITA LAKUKAN DENGAN INI?" **Alice gelagapan memegangi benda tersebut.

"Apa sih? biar kuli…—**ASTAGA!**"

Semua menatap kearah 'benda itu'.

**Lukisan Oz tanpa muka Oz.**

"Mu—mukanya…" Gil panik.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?" tanya Vince.

Alice menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu menceritakan apa yang mereka telah lakukan sambil Flashback…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>—Flashback<strong>

_"Eh, lukisan baru?" Oz mengingat – ngingat lukisan ini, sayangnya, ia tak bisa mengingatnya._

_ Oz memandangi lukisan itu cukup lama. Matanya menangkap tulisan kecil di ujung lukisan tersebut._

_ 'Eida'. Begitulah tulisannya._

_ "Hmm." Oz tersenyum, lalu ia mulai meraba lukisan itu._

_ "Hei. Cepet kerja!" Alice membuyarkan konsentrasi Oz._

_ "Oh iya." Oz mulai mengelap lukisan itu._

_ …_

_ "Kenapa hanya lukisan itu yang dibersihkan?" tanya Alice._

_ "Umm… Oh ya! Astaga aku lupa." Oz gagap._

_ "Mukanya masih kusam, Oz." Alice memperingati. "Lebih baik kita bersihkan dengan pel!" _

_**PLUK.**_

_ Kain pel Alice menempel di lukisan tersebut. Tepat di mukanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Mukanya luntur, menjadi tidak jelas bentuk apakah itu._

_warna mukanya kembali menjadi putih kanvas._

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"_**WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"**_

"_**INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"**_

"_**ASTAGA! KITA BAWA KE GIL SAJA!"**_

* * *

><p>"Begitukah?" jawab Vince sweatdrop.<p>

"Itu cat lukis bukan?" tanya Echo yang melirik kearah tumpukan cat lukis di atas meja.

"Iya." sahut Oz.

"Kalau gitu, benahi saja." usul Gil yang sweatdrop.

Vince berdiri mengambil cat warna merah.

"Biar kubantu, harusnya begini, begini, lalu begini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Vince setelah 'membenahi' lukisan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Vi—Vince…" Oz gagap.

** "KITA TAK BUTUH EFEK DARAH, DAMNIT!" **Alice panik.

"Echo pikir, jika badan tanpa kepala harusnya keluar darah." bela Echo.

"Jangan bilang psychomu kumat, Vince?" tanya Gil yang mundur selangkah.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." jawab Vince sambil tersenyum mengintimidasi.

"Aaaah tidak! **Eida akan marah denganku!**" rengek Oz.

.

.

.

"**Yo!"**

"Break?" tanya Oz mencoba memastikan siapa yang baru saja muncul dari dalam lemari.

"Hhhh, jalan rahasiamu susah sekali, My Lord." keluh Sharon.

Si badut bermata merah itu menangkap pandangan mata si psycho.

**Satu.**

**Dua.**

**Tiga.**

"Tak kusangka kita dapat bertemu disini, Tuan Mad Hatter."

"Wah, senang bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi butler, Tuan Psycho?"

**Dahi Vince berkedut sedikit.**

"Biasa saja. Kau sedang menjadi majikan?" tanya Vince sambil tersenyum mengintimidasi. "Kuharap permainanmu cepat selesai, Tuan Mad Hatter."

"Fufufu! Semoga gelar butlermu menjadi abadi, Tuan Psycho."

**Mata Break sudah mulai berkedut.**

"Oh, tak usah repot – repot mendoakanku, Tuan Mad Hatter."

"Woah, masih menjadi butler masih sombong saja."

"Rupanya gelar bangsawan yang melekat di dirimu membuat sombong, eh?" Ejek Vince.

.

.

.

**DRRT. DRTTT.**

Mendadak mata mereka saling pandang dengan perasaan benci.

"Sharon – chan!" Oz memecahkan suasana.

**"BANTU KAMI! KAK SHARONNN!"** rengek Alice.

"Hng? Bantu apa?" tanya Sharon. Mendadak ia tidak menjadi siscom karena disuruh tuannya.

"Jadi, begini…" Gil menceritakan ulang, dan Sharon hanya manggut – manggut.

"Selesai." ujar Echo.

Semua mata yang berada disitu menatap ke sumber suara. Rupanya selama ribut, Echo sibuk melukis.

"E—Echo…" Oz shock melihat lukisan Echo.

"Sempurna!" ujar Vince sambil tersenyum.

**Sisanya sweatdrop.**

"Ba—bagus sih… tapi…"

**"KENAPA KEPALANYA COPOT?" **bentak Alice.

"A—astaga…"

"Ceritanya kepala Oz copot." terang Echo.

** "TAPI KAN CERITANYA GAK GITU!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAKKKK!**

**"ARGHHHH! HELP MEEE!"** Elliot masuk sehabis membanting pintu kamar Oz. Dengan raut muka horror yang alami (?). Baju Maid melekat di badannya.

**"Ano... WOWWW!"**

"Cantiknya..."

"Fufufu, rupanya si Tuan muda Nightray berhasil kabur dari majikannya yang baru, eh?" tanya Break.

**"SHUT UP!" **Muka Elliot memerah.**  
><strong>

"Ano, permisi." sapa Reo ramah yang tiba – tiba muncul. "Ada yang melihat Elliot?"

.

.

.

Semua menunjuk kearah Elliot yang baru datang dengan raut watados.

**"ARGHHH! JAUH – JAUH LO! JAUH – JAUH!"**

"Elliot, tidak baik kabur dari majikanmu yang baru." celetuk Vince.

**"BERISIK!"**

"Aah, harus kubilang berapa kali?" ujar Reo sambil menepuk jidatnya, merasa gagal menjadi majikan.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH DIDIKANMU MENJADI **MANSERVANT!**"

"Tapi kau harus patuh denganku selama kau menjadi servantku." ujar Reo sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

**"Tch!"**

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu kalian." ujar Reo sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Tak apa, Tuan Reo, bisakah kau membantu kami?" pinta Gil.

"Hm? Kubantu selagi kubisa." jawab Reo ramah.

"Begini…" Gil mulai menceritakan kembali tragedinya.

.

.

.

"**Selesai!"**

"Selesai?" tanya Sharon sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Wajahmu sudah kubenahi, Oz!" pekik Break.

"Oh ya?" tanya Oz bahagia.

…

**"KENAPA HARUS MUKA EMILY?" **Alice shock.

**"…"** Oz udah mulai stress.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau begini…" Reo mulai mengambil cat. Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Yo, servant. Hapus bagian situ, dan beri _shading_ disini. Lalu jangan lupa jika _primary light_ ada disini. Maka pantulan yang terjadi disini…" lanjutnya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." potong Elliot sambil mengerjakan lukisan tersebut.

.

.

.

"**Selesai."**

"Semoga mukaku kembali normal." Tutur Oz.

"Kau tidak akan kecewa, Oz." ujar Reo ramah sambil meyakinkan.

Semua memasang muka penasaran –-minus Echo.

.

.

.

"**HYAAAAAAAH! EYECANDY!"** pekik Sharon.

"**INNALILLAHI KENAPA JADI GANTENG GITU?" **Alice ribut.

"**KOK BEDA SAMA MUKA GUA?" **gerutu Oz.

"**Hooo…" **Break cengo.

"**Harusnya kepalanya dibuat putus." **usul Vince.

"**Keren." **komentar Echo.

"…"

"Maaf menganggu, tapi Reo… **kenapa muka Oz beda**?" tanya Gil.

"Itu **Lee Min Ho.**" terang Reo.

"Pantes ganteng." komentar Sharon.

"Kayak **om – om perlente.**" komentar Break cuek.

_**"ARGHHHH EIDA WILL COMPLETELY MAD AT ME!"**_ rengek Oz.

_"She will."_ ujar Elliot iseng memperkeruh suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** "Ma—maaf mengganggu…"** suara halus itu makin memperkeruh suasana. "Apakah kalian melihat foto yang aku buat khusus untuk kakakku?"

"E—Eida…?" Oz membatu.

**"Mati…"**

**"AAAH EIDA KAU HARUS LIAT HASIL LUKISAN REO!"** pekik Break sengaja.

**"BREAKKK!"** cegah Oz.

.

.

.

"I—itu…" Eida kaget.

**"MAAFKAN KAMI!" **ujar Oz dan Alice membungkuk.

"Ya ampun… Reo. **Kakakku jadi ganteng sekali!**" pekik Eida

"Wah, wah. Oz. Sepertinya dirimu tak dianggap." ejek Break.

**"Shut up…"** geram Oz.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya." tiba – tiba Echo berbicara, walaupun semua memandang dengan bingung. Minus Vince dan Gil yang mengerti.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin akan kembang api disini, Echo?" bisik Oz.<p>

"Ya." balas Echo pendek.

"Tuan Psycho. Apa kau tidak merasa 'risih' dengan pakaian Echo?" sindir Break yang sadar kalau matanya Vince 'jelalatan'.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Vince balik.

"Apa kau, seperti… menanamkan jiwa _exhibitionist_?" tanya Break.

Vince tersenyum mengintimidasi kepada Break.

_"I don't give a f*ck with all you'll say again_." sahut Vince tersenyum mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Oh… sudah mulai marah? Menyeramkan~~"

** "ACKKKK PSYCHONYA KUMAT!"** teriak Emily.

"Sssht, Emily! Itu tidak sopan!" ujar Break.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi, sepertinya." ujar Echo.

"Kau yakin disini? Malam hari disini seram juga." Sharon bergidik ngeri.

"Di ujung lembah begini?" Alice ragu.

"Kan ada di suratnya. Kalian tidak lihat di note bawah kiri?" celetuk Gil.

"Oh ya, Elliot. Memangnya kau disuruh ngapain sama Reo?" tanya Oz membuka topik.

"Hhh…"

* * *

><p>—<strong>Elliot's Flashback<strong>

_**"Yo! Manservant!" **__sapa Reo –dengan senyum liciknya._

_**"WHAT? GASUDI! GASUDI!" **_balas Elliot.

_ "Awas didenda biaya loh kalo gak ngejalanin festivalnya." tukas Reo cepat._

_ "Huh, apa maumu?" Elliot mendengus kesal._

_ "Hmm… Lemme think." Reo berpikir sejenak. "Karena kau suka mengerjaiku… Mungkin ini agak sedikit sulit." lanjutnya._

_ "Cepat beritahu saja."Elliot gasabar._

**_"Pakai baju Maid."_**

_"Kau... bercanda?"_

_"Serius." Reo menatap Elliot dengan tajam._

_._

_._

_._

_"A-ada lagi?" tanya Elliot yang sudah memakai baju maid.  
><em>

_ "Oke, ngepel."_

_ "Itu doang kan?" _

_** "—pake kutang."**__ Reo tersenyum jahil._

"_**NOOO! PERSETAN DENGAN HAL ITU!" **_

_ "__**Reserved Reversed**__, Elliot. Hari ini festival, ingat?" cetus Reo._

_ "…Ukh. Baiklah kuambil kutang di lemari pakaianku dulu."_

_ "Pakai yang sedang kau pakai." potong Reo._

_**"ARGHH!" **__Elliot kesal bukan main._

_._

_._

_._

_**[skip time. HUAHAHAHAH]**_

_ "Hhh, hhh…" Elliot capek bukan main._

_ "Sekarang, kau akan belajar bagaimana menjadi manservant yang baik." tukas Reo._

_**"*sensor* LU *sensor* *sensor*! KENAPA JUGA HARUS BELAJAR GITUAN!"**__ Elliot gondok._

_ "Reserved Reversed, Elliot. Ingat, denda uang… denda uang." Reo menakut – nakuti Elliot._

_ "Tch. Ba—baik." _

_ "Coba." Reo menunjuk Elliot tepat dimukanya. "Kalau aku seorang Xerxes Break, apa yang akan kau katakan?"_

_ "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." cetus Elliot._

_ "Bukan! Jangan membuat kalimat seperti itu!" Reo membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Coba lagi."_

_** "KUAREPMU."**_

_ "Bukan!" Reo menepuk jidatnya. "Seperti selamat pagi, atau selamat siang! Jangan hinaan seperti itu, dong!"_

_ "Se—selamat pagi." Elliot canggung._

_ "Bagus, usahakan dengan embel – embel nama." jelas Reo._

_ "Se—selamat pagi. Tu—Tuan…__** ARGHHHH! TIDAK BISA!**__"_

_ "Hhh…" Reo pasrah. "Baiklah, sebagai servant, kau harus bisa meng-entertain majikanmu!"_

_ "Kau ingin aku bermain piano?" tanya Elliot._

_ "Tidak." sahut Reo. __**"NARI BALET."**_

_** "—UAPAH!"**_

_** "—DENGAN GAUN." **__Reo menatap Elliot dengan pandangan lurus yang tertutup kacamata._

_._

_._

_._

—_**Elliot's Flashback End.**_

* * *

><p>"Saat disuruh ngepel, aku kabur ke tempat Vince. Lalu aku tertangkap. Dan saat aku disuruh nari balet, aku mencoba kabur ke kediaman Vessalius, tetap saja aku tetap tertangkap. Mana gak sempet ganti baju lagi." keluh Elliot sambil melirik Reo dengan kesal. Sambil memandangi bajunya.<p>

"Kasihan nasibmu." Gil geleng – geleng.

"Aku juga kasihan denganmu." Elliot kesal karena dikasihani.

"Dan apa yang terjadi denganmu seharian ini, Sharon?" tanya Oz lagi.

**"Hmp!"** Sharon menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengambil nafas dengan kesal.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Sharon's Flashback<strong>

_"Panggil aku Tuan Break."_

_ "Yes, My Lord." Ujar Sharon. "Ada lagi?" Tanya Sharon masih dengan jengkel._

_ "Kemarikan harisenmu." pinta Break._

_**PLAAAAAK!**_

_ "Bukan! Maksudku jangan pukul aku!" Break koit seketika._

_ "Lalu?"_

_ "Kemarikan harisenmu, kau tidak boleh memakai harisen untuk sehari." terang Break._

**_ Dengan berat hati sang nona memberikan harisennya._**

_ "Lalu, untuk hari ini kau tidak boleh minum kue, tidak boleh baca novel romansa, tidak boleh—"_

_ "—Siscom kumat, apakah tebakanku benar, My Lord?" sahut Sharon jengkel._

_ "Betul." Break tersenyum. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu yang aneh – aneh."_

_ "Benarkah?" Sharon tersenyum kecil, terlihat secercah harapan dari mimik mukanya._

_ "Yah, hari ini aku dan Emily ingin minum teh bersama. Bisakah kau ambil teh untuk kami?" pinta Break._

_._

_._

_._

_ Sharon kembali membawa teh. Dengan anggun ia menuangkan teh tersebut._

_ "Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, My Lord?" _

_ "Pijat kakiku." pinta Break._

_ …_

_ "M—maaf?" Sharon mulai kesal._

_ "Pijat."_

**_ "Tidak."_**

**_ "Pijat."_**

_** "Tidak."** Sharon geleng – geleng._

_ "Berani sekali menolak permintaan tuannya." Break berkata acuh tak acuh._

_ "…"_

_ "Aaah, nona kecilku terlalu manja." ujar Break iseng._

_._

_._

_._

_**PLAAAAAAK!**_

_"Beberapa hal yang perlu anda ketahui…" ujar Sharon sambil tersenyum dengan kesal._

_** "AUW!"** pekik Break._

_**"Pertama, tanganku lebih keras dari harisen. Kedua, tolong jangan memaksa seorang lady untuk hal yang tidak wajar, my Lord."**__ Sharon masih tersenyum dengan kesal._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Begitulah, lalu aku dibawa Break kedalam lemari. Ia menunjukkan jalan rahasia yang benar – benar rahasia. Percayalah, tempat itu menyeramkan, dan sampailah aku di Mansion Vessalius." ujar Sharon sambil bergidik ngeri.<p>

**"Wah, kau tidak punya wibawa untuk menjadi seorang bangsawan, Tuan Mad Hatter."** sindir Vince.

**"Diam."** ujar Break sambil menatap Vince dengan picingan mata awas-bentar-lagi-gue-gigit-lo.

**"Yo!"** Sapa sebuah suara.

.

.

.

"Loh, **Liam?** Ga sama Tuan Rufus Barma?" Tanya Gil.

"Hn, aku hanya menyuruhnya apa yang biasanya kukerjakan." sahut Liam.

"Wah, wah. Tuan Liam punya sisi jahat juga rupanya." celetuk Vince.

"Inilah gunanya festival **Reserved Reversed.**" ujar Liam nyengir sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ngomong – ngomong, kudengar disini ada kembang api dan baru _dilaunching_ tahun ini, apa benar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DUAAAAAAAAAR!**

"_Whoaaaaaa!" mendadak semuanya mangap (minus Echo dan Reo) melihat kerlap – kerlip dilangit._

**DUAAAAR! DUAAAAAARR!**

_mereka masih menatap langit kelam yang dihiasi kembang api dan bintang – bintang._

"_Waaaah! Gambar kelinci!" seru Alice._

"_Itu… rumput laut?" tanya Gil._

"_Lebih mirip__** pup**__." celetuk Oz._

_._

_._

_._

_**DUAAAAAR! PRETEK – PRETEK!**_

"_Ada tulisan…" sahut Echo pendek._

"_**Terimakasih atas partisipasinya di Festival ini…"**_

"…_**Buonnanotte!"***_

_Semua tersenyum (minus Echo, tentunya.)_

**DUAAAAAAAAR!**

"—_**Sampai bertemu tahun depan!"**_

_._

_._

_._

"Kalimat yang terakhir…" Sharon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Gak enak banget didengerny" lanjut Oz.

Semuanya nyengir menyadari betapa bodohnya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Well… Sepertinya kita harus pulang, Reo." ujar Elliot.

"Aku lapar, Gil, Oz. Ayo pulaaaang~!" rengek Alice.

"Aah, mungkin aku disini untuk beberapa waktu lagi."

"Baiklah, mau pada bubaran sekarang?"

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Dadaaaah!"

"Dadaaaaah!"

.

.

.

"Oh iya!" di jalan menuju mansionnya, Oz teringat sesuatu.

"?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Tuan Rufus Barma."gumam Oz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sedangkan yang terjadi di Kantor Pandora…<strong>

**"L—LIAM! LIHAT SAJA! BESOK AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN TUGAS LEBIH BANYAK DARI BIASANYA! MANA DISURUH CUCI PIRING PULA!"** gerutu Rufus Barma sambil mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan Liam.

"Tidak boleh mengeluh, Rufus Barma." ujar Omah Cheryl sambil menyiapkan harisennya.

"…Ukh." untuk menghindari kematian yang datang terlalu cepat… Rufus Barma memilih diam.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Glo's note about this thingy:<strong>

Hancur.

XDDD

Tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin XD

ngomong - ngomong: **exhibitionist :** _...expose their genitals_. search aja di gugel yaa =) *ditenggeleminkesungaiamazon*

**Buonnanotte:** Goodnight! xD wahahhaha

Well, hope you like this. **Eh-niweiiii~~~**

Yosu-cchi! kaget ngeliat ada Reserved Reversed diceritanya XD Selama ini Primavera dan Yosu-cchi yang saya rusuhin lewat twitter 8'D wie juga ~~ XD *loh*

Thanks banget buat yang ngebaca, review, fave, alerts, hits.

Entah apa jadinya Glo... tanpa kalian 8'D

Semoga bertemu di cerita lainnya~ Tunggu aja ya x) udah kepikiran tapi gatau selesai ato engga. Untuk **Teenage Stories**... pending dulu ya x) ngerjain 1 chapter fictini aja naujubilah susahnya. Tapi selalu Glo usahain! =)

**Special Thanks to YOU! YOU! YOU! Thanks a lot for viewing this story! Hahay!**

**GLOOOOO LOVEEEE YOUUUUU!**


End file.
